oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
House Malak
House Malak is a Sith noble house made up of the decendants of Emperor Malak I . It's a house of very mixed heritages, but also a very influential and powerful house. Though recently, when Malak was killed and Emperor Nihilus I usurped the throne, they experienced a drastic decrease in their power and influence. Not exactly a well liked house, House Malak is considered corrupt and decadent. History House Malak was officially formed when Darth Malak I, one of the Revanchist's most loyal Jedi followers, decided to follow Revan's example and form his own noble house, an example which was followed by most of the Jedi following Revan. Malak ruthless, and he destroyed many Sith to gain their property and power. Revan did the same and so did many of the others, but the amount of Sith nobles and Lords felled in duels by Malak is bested only by the number of lords and nobles felled by Revan, and Revan returned over 80% of all his claimed prizes, while Malak did not. Most of Revans followers followed Revan's example, and returned parts of their claimed property to further alliegences with the Sith Lords and Nobles they had just assumed control over through conquest. Malak did no such thing, claiming that Revan would need his right hand man to be in a position of power and he managed to persuade Revan into agreeing. Some years later, Revan and him had certain disagreements. It's believed that Revan cut off Malak's jaw in a duel, and expected it to have set him in his place. Malak however, carried out an intricate plot, devised to murder Revan, and succeeded. Emperor Malak I ruled the Sith Empire for the longest recorded period, but considering that the Sith Empire has only been an Empire for, about a century, it's of course not that much of an achievement. As emperor, Malak was hated by the commoners and especially the slaves, but loved by many of the more conservative noble houses. He had a strong pillar of loyal supporters who rallied behind him because they benefitted from his reforms which worsened the state of equality in the empire. The Galactic Alliance took a much more offensive stance against the Sith Empire once Malak assumed the throne, so it is in many ways considered a dark era of the Sith Empire. There was no cheering when Malak was replaced by Nihilus, one of the most powerful psionics who have ever lived. Territories and qualities House Malak is perhaps the biggest house, rivaled only by a few. It's not the richest house however, neither is it the most powerful or anything else. Simply the biggest. Naming all their territories is a complicated task. They also have an impressive military force at the ready. Being the biggest house also means having incredibly many nobles, closing on the 300. House Malak is not considered a particularily powerful bloodline psionic-wise, and Malak himself is believed the most powerful member the house has ever held. Politics House Malak is known for promovating slavery and anything else that elevates their own positions as psionics. Many of the members of the house are deeply involved in criminal activities and many have served or are serving prison sentences. The family is big enough that they function a bit like a Mafia. Notable Members